The captain falls down
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Captain McCrea falls down after watching a message from Shelvy Enjoy my funny Fifth Wall-e fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Wall-e: The captain falls down **

**Auto was doing his duties that morning, switching the night from the day, pressing buttons quickly, preparing activities to the Axiom's passengers, making new menus for the " Buy n Large food bucket" and then he go to wake up the captain for announce his announcements, he fall in one hole close to the captain´s aero- chair**

" **Wake up" the autopilot said, but the captain didn´t listen the autopilot request, he just turned to the other side of his aero- chair**

"**Captain please wake up" the captain growl a little bit – "what do you want? I´m resting!**

"**Sorry sir, but you have to do your everyday announcements, is your duty captain. Auto said to the sleepy captain and trying to wake completely him , so the captain turned on his aero- chair –**"** Alright if it that, that you want me active." The captain said to the autopilot yawning so high, and then goes to the bridge, touch the computer and his image appeared in all the Axiom communications and finally publish his announcement to all the passengers, he turned facing the autopilot –" Auto… you may continue in yesterday request" he said**

**-"Aye, aye sir, I´ll continue right now captain" the autopilot agreed the captain´s orders. Later on the captain McCrea leave the bridge and go to his quarter, with the intension to sleep again but he notice a message on his operate computer that make him curious, then he press it, it was a Shelvy message that he didn´t watch it yesterday, McCrea gets a little amazed of the message, it was walking lessons and pictures of people walking to every part, he look down his fat legs that was resting in his aero- chair, he looked his legs for a few time with a new thought, " try to walked for the own" so the captain with a grim smile lower his aero-chair to the limit of the floor, carefully put his foots on the floor grabbing his aero- chair´s arms, putting one by one his foots, walking slowly and when he think that it was ok he release the aero chair, but he lose the equilibrium and falls down hurting all of his body, he screamed aloud moving hardly in all the peace of floor that he was, Auto heard his captain´s scream and quickly move to one of his holes and fall into the captain´s quarter, when he looked the captain on the floor, he move through the captain**

**- " captain, sir what happened? Why are you on the floor, it is so cold! He exclaimed to the captain, the captain turned his face to face the autopilot, his cheeks turned red, his eyes wet a little bit, and his lips begin to make whimpering sounds**

**-" Auto, please help me to stand, later I´ll explained you what happen to me! He scream and tries to hide his tears of embarrassment, so Auto instantly grab the captain´s fat arm and with no idea to do with the captain, finally he help the captain walk to his aero-chair, when the captain was on his safety vehicle, he ask him:**

**-" captain, do you watch the message of walking lessons? The captain lower his head in fact of fault, -" yes, Auto I´m sorry, I would not do it again" he said almost crying but he do not cry for the hesitation, the autopilot didn't answered, and he get up to the bridge, causing the captain feel an immense sadness and guiltiness, but no Auto just go to the bridge to protest that message that make the captain ashamed of his tries to walk without any help, Auto again go to the captain´s quarter, the captain smile him like saying " you aren´t angry with me" so he for the first time hugged the autopilot, Auto didn´t respond anything about that strange attitude from the captain, he just saluted him and go to the bridge to continue what it was doing, so the captain smile and he promise not to try to walked never.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wall-e: Captain McCrea´s duty day

Captain McCrea was in the bridge sending a " Buy n Large" message to all the telecommunication networks, meanwhile his autopilot is in sleeping mode, for the first time the captain order a free time for Auto to make him feel freely to rest when it wants, but Auto really want to make his duties, it was so strange that he rest or have free times, but this time captain McCrea watched him tense and with ailments but just a little, today it is captain McCrea´s charge day. Later on the captain was doing Auto´s duties incorrectly, because he doesn´t know even turning on the Axiom´s bridge lights he just press buttons without know their purpose, every time that he press a button a mess appeared, the autopilot watch him making mess all the way, Auto sighed in despair, he wants to help his captain naivety but he couldn´t because he must follow his captain´s order, so no matter the only thing that he could do is watch the captain making mess in every part, but when the captain accidentally active the self-destruction, he without a word come to turn off the self-destruction, the captain give him a glare, a little anger

-" Auto, I told you to rest all the day, I can do correct your every life duties! He said facing almost furious Auto, Auto sighed and continue in his free time reluctantly. At the middle of the day, captain McCrea it was too tire for continue doing Auto´s duties, he think to cease his duty day but then decide that not, because Auto needs to rest one day he think, but another problem appeared " hunger" his stomach roar uncontrollably, running and pressing buttons incorrectly to find something to eat, the captain was, but a food never appear and his stomach roar again and again, Auto discreetly ask for a meal, he silently managed a " BNL" burger bucket, the captain watch the mysterious bucket and then watch his autopilot, but then he accept that Auto didn´t send him the meal, so he eat the hamburger in despair, and then throw the empty bucket to the garbage chute, sighting in happiness the captain continue doing the duty. At 4:30 of the evening, McCrea was so tired what he wants to do it was sleeping for six hours and having a free time, he press buttons again and again but all that he´s was doing it was a big mess, at the end he throw all the things in his road, screaming and becoming mad, and hitting his head with his aero-chair, Auto doesn´t want to see his captain suffering his duties, he wake up and go to comfort the mad captain, and when McCrea see his autopilot beside him, McCrea begin to tear up.

-" Auto, I´m sorry that I didn´t make you enjoy your free time" he said drying up his tears, Auto put his claw on the captain´s shoulder trying to make him stop crying

-" It doesn´t matter, captain I do not require any free time because love to work" the autopilot said to his captain, making him to smile

-" Thanks Auto, I don´t know what I do if you aren´t beside me, you´re really a good friend, and it doesn´t matter your cold attitude, I love you Auto" captain McCrea said to his beloved autopilot, and the autopilot and him hugged to each other, McCrea with his sleepy eyes fall asleep in his aero-chair, the autopilot managed the elevator open and send the captain to sleep, after that Auto fixed and clean all the mess that his captain do, thinking that he had an excellent captain, that love him after all of the crimes that he make to him, for a minute Auto shook his head in guiltiness about his crimes to the captain, but then he calm down and continue doing his duties with glad.


End file.
